The Kit and the Fox
by Aketa1143
Summary: Focuses on season 3a and B. Stiles is having trouble dealing with his internal issues ever since sacrificing himself to save his father. As if he needs anything else a strange girl shows up in his dreams. The next day a girl who looks very similar to the girl in his dream shows up in his life but there is something different about her is she really the same girl from dreams or not?
1. Chapter 1

A lot of people don't like rain. I for one think rain is one of the best things in the world. It is refreshing, it always smells good in my opinion and let's face it I know what I mean by the smell. My name is Aleah and I am half human half Kitsune spirit. I wasn't born this way, but I have lived most of my life around the Kitsune spirits. See when I was born, I was mute. Seemingly healthy but my parents couldn't stand that "imperfection." They went to doctors and any kind of healer they could think of except one. The story and tales of the Kitsune spirits have long been traditional stories in Australia, my homeland. When my parents summoned the Kitsune, they sacrificed their lives unbeknownst to themselves. When they asked for their help I was already dying. The leader of the Kitsune saw something special in me and wanted me to be his. Not in the sexual mating way, but as his own warrior spirit daughter. Which is what I am now. But I am not just that. When the spirits saved me they had to infuse my body with one of their own spirits. When the combining of souls happened my soul split into two, and out rose my alter ego: Alaina. It seems weird but we both ultimately have control. We share a mind and I cannot get her to shut up but honestly sometimes her two sense has saved my life. The only difference physically between Alaina and myself is the longer hair and the way she acts. She is basically the locked up sexy version of myself and she does not hide that. I myself am more of a chic bookworm. With the "Hipster thick rimmed" glasses that are my actual prescription not just for looks, and the shoulder length hair and "innocent school girl" style of clothing, we are ultimately the same. Which makes sense because she is me.

I grew up living in the spirit world and in rural Australia. Up until about a week ago the only people I knew were other spirits. For some reason though, father has decided that we will be immersing ourselves into the human world. Specifically in a town called Beacon Hills California in the United States. For some reason father won't tell me why we are going there but I don't question his methods usually. I actually am really excited to be spending so much time in the human world because that was where I was born and I want to interact with other humans. The only thing I don't like about joining the human world is the body guard I have basically been assigned. Josh is not my favorite character but considering he is the only spirit around my age puts him in the perfect situation to join me in the human world. Josh is very stuck up and cocky and unfortunately is obsessed with Alaina. And Alaina has started referring Josh to being her "pet." Which means whenever Alaina is out the two of them get all mushy gross. Thankfully she respects herself like I do and refrains from doing anything nasty. Although I definitely consider making out with Josh nasty but that is just me. Josh and I are scheduled to arrive in Beacon Hills tomorrow morning and will be attending school the day after that. Thankfully Josh will not be joining me at Beacon Hills High because I do not think I could deal with him day after day after day especially since it would be at school. The thought of that just makes me shudder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For some reason I was drawn to leave my house. Why? It's like 2 in the morning. Go back to bed you idiot. Instead of doing what I told myself I would do, I sat up. Lydia sat up next to me "Stiles what are you doing? Please don't go out there, just go back to sleep." Huh for some reason I didn't question what Lydia was doing in my bed…or at my house in general. Instead of listening I grunted a very male response and got up anyways. I couldn't explain why I wanted to go check out what it was that was calling me to leave the room. I hesitated slightly, took a deep breath and walked out. Instead of being in my hallway I was in the woods and there were big lights, like the ones on the lacrosse field surrounding me and as I looked around I noticed the Nemeton. That damn tree stump root thing, the cause of these stupid nightmares. Why am I not surprised that I ended up here? A shadow caught my attention and stopped my ranting. I looked and saw a girl standing on top of the Druid. She was really freaking me out. She was wearing a short plaid brown and pink skirt with a brown t-shirt button up shirt and a pink stripped tie. No shoes or even socks barefoot as can be. Everything was ripped and dirty and her long brown hair blew around her face in curly strings and ringlets. I couldn't see her face exactly because of her hair but the moment we made eye contact her piercing purple eyes widened and I felt nothing but fear and confusion. And then she-

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled waking up sweating, my heart pounding in my ears. I heard running and saw my dad running into my room wide eyed and worried.

"Are you okay son? I heard you screaming! Everything is okay it was just a nightmare. You are okay." he said trying to calm me down. I couldn't stop shaking and I couldn't figure out what that noise was. And then I realized it was me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I couldn't stop.

The next day…or technically about 5 hours later I was on my way to pick up my best friend, since Isaac borrowed his bike, for school. As I pulled up to his house his mom was walking out to her car. I smiled and waved to her as she went to her car. Melissa McCall has really become my mother figure over the years. I mean I spend way too much time at Scotts' house that, she expects me to be there at weird random times. I mean it doesn't even phase her that I used to sneak in through Scott's window. She expected it and she ended up giving me a house key. Scott came out a few minutes later; I could tell he was upset or paranoid about something. "What's the matter with you?" I asked as he got in. He just looked at me with an annoyed look on his face and I shut up. "Ah werewolf stuff huh? You know maybe we should call up Derek-"

"NO! Stiles what the hell? Why would I call him? He can't do anything about this…it isn't werewolf stuff well not really… its darker stuff. But don't worry about me, how are you? Are the dreams any different?" Scott said switching the topic to me.

"I-I'm fine really Scott don't worry about me. It really is just the same stuff you know. Walking out of my room or out of any building and ending back in that forest with the bright lights…the freaky girl…the stupid Druid…you know same stuff." I forced out hoping he would leave it at that.

"Whoa whoa freaky girl? That's new." Scott said.

"Yeah…and freaky." I said before we fell into a weird silence.

We got to school a few minutes later and met up with our friends and headed to our different classes. Scott, Danny, Ethan, Isaac and I all went to our Business class with Coach Finstock- er, Mr. Finstock. We were about ten minutes early so we talked like the rest of the class. Right before class started I felt a slight shudder go through me and I looked up to see a girl talking to Finstock. That was the girl! Well sort of. This girl looked different, her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she had fringe forehead bangs that lined her face. She had those thick rimmed black hipster like glasses and was wearing a moderate length grey skirt with white leggings and a reddish oversized sweater and scarf. She was wearing black converse shoes with the outfit. Now I am not a girl but I do know that Lydia would never be seen wearing those shoes with that outfit but I thought it was cute. Her eyes are what made me sure it was her, or an identical twin maybe. Her eyes were a deep violet color. Unlike the evil mystery girl in my dream, her eyes were soft, warm and shy. Pretty innocent if you ask me.

"Hey check it out. A new girl." I heard Isaac say from behind me. Everyone all turned to look at the girl I was already looking at. Scott turned and gave me a weird look as the rest of the guys talked about her, Isaac saying she was hot while Danny and Ethan said she was cute but we all know they swing for the other team.

"Hey…Stiles you okay?" Scott said quietly even though Danny was really the only one who didn't hear him, werewolf friends what are ya gonna do?

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I asked forcing myself to look away from the strange girl. Scott was just about to answer when we all heard-

"STILINKSI!"


	2. Chapter 2: The New Student

AN: Hello there guys! Sorry I didn't introduce myself with the first chapter…I am still new to this! All of the characters from Teen Wolf belong to their rightful owners. I only own Aleah/Alaina and Jack as of now. So I decided I would post chapter 2 along with this introduction that I forgot.

Please review! If you guys like the story I will try to post more and maybe longer chapters. Thanks!

Chapter 2: The New Student.

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I mean it's not like they could all tell I was different. Although this really cute guy standing with a pretty red head did give me a weird look when I walked by, but whatever how would he know? I looked down at my schedule to see that my first class was a business class with Mr. Finstock. Huh. I guess I didn't realize the classes that father put me in. Oh well, I am just glad to be here that's all. Once I reached the classroom I took a deep breath and walked in. The first thing I noticed was that this class was definitely male dominated, and that most of them were looking at me. Great just what I wanted on the first day. I ignored the testosterone filling my senses as I walked over to the teacher. He seemed like a really laid back guy, maybe a coach of something. I walked up to his desk and cleared my throat quietly to get his attention.

"Yeah? Whaddya want?" Finstock said and then looked up. It was slightly funny to see a full grown man double-take and awkwardly jump to stand up. "Uhh I'm sorry- I mean- You must be…Alayah?" he asked.

"Aleah. And yes I am." I quietly corrected him.

"Right well let's see, you can sit….in that chair! Right next to…STILINKSI!" I flinched in surprise as he yelled out for one of his students. I could not believe he yelled like that! The boy he yelled at looked up and I saw him for the first time. He was a very handsome human. I could tell even though he was sitting that he was moderately tall. Thin but muscular. His dark brown hair styled kind of spiky and swooped up was adorable. His brown eyes were to die for! And the green plaid shirt? Mmmhmm. Aleah I like this human boy. You should go play nice! Alaina shut up and leave me alone! Go back to sleep! Aww why? He's cute and so are his…friends? What? Why did you stutter? It- It is nothing. I'll go back to dormancy now and let you have your own little fun. At least talk to the guy! I shook my head as I walked over to the seat next to this 'Stilinksi' person. I saw all of his friends kept basically gawking at me and I could feel my cheeks reddening in embarrassment. I sat down quickly and took out a notebook for notes. I did my best to ignore the stares that bore into me. I heard a male cough and looked up to see only the boy and his extremely tan friend looking at me. "Hi. I'm Stiles" the boy said, "and this is my friend Scott." He added while Scott said hi and smiled warmly. Maybe not all of the guys here are as vulturous as human men seem to be.

"My name is Aleah." I said shyly.

"Wait. Do you have an accent!? Whoa where exactly are you from new girl?" I heard a guy say. I turned to see another extremely cute dark blonde male leaning forward on the desk behind me. "I'm Isaac by the way." He said holding a hand out and flashing a charming smile. I slowly took it and shook his hand, which engulfed mine in a giant warm handshake.

"Uhm yeah…I suppose I have an accent. I am from Australia." I said quietly. All three of the guys' eyebrows shot up but before they could say anything else Mr. Finstock interrupted "Alright you crazy bunch of hormones shut up and take your seats! Class has started!"

This business class actually seems pretty easy. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Unfortunately I think I was the only one or maybe one of the only ones to know. Finstock, as he liked to be called, turns out to be the lacrosse coach, which I guess explains his actions towards some of his students, they are basically all lacrosse players. "Alright who can answer this next question hm? How about…you Stilinksi?" Finstock said. As normal everyone waited for the answer didn't pay attention because they weren't being called on. "Stilinksi!"

"Huh? What!?" I heard Stiles flinch and respond.

"Can you answer the question?"

Stiles hesitated, he clearly didn't know what the question was. "Risk or Reward." I whispered to him nonchalantly hoping only he heard it. I saw him flick his gaze at me before clearing his throat and answering louder "Uhh is it risk or reward coach?"

"No- why yes! Yes it is!" he said showing surprise and appraise. I could tell it was fake and my belief was proven true as he came over and slammed his hands on Stiles' desk before saying not too quietly "Maybe you could take a few pointers from our new student here. It seems she knows more about business than you do. PAY MORE ATTENTION PEOPLE!" He added louder before walking back up to the front of the room to assign the homework before class ended.

As soon the bell rang, most of the class disappeared out the door within seconds. I decided to take my time packing my bag hoping that none of those guys who were looking at me earlier were out there. I wouldn't mind if that Isaac fellow was waiting for you. Or Stiles…or Scott… or any of them for that matter. Please just stop Alaina why do you only put your two sense in when it involves cute guys? So you admit it? You think those guys are ALL hot don't you? Yes fine you win! Now what exactly did you want this time? When you go to your next class stay away from the boy you think is Ethan. That is actually his twin brother Aiden and for some reason he gives me the heebie jeebies. You saw the way he looked at us when we walked passed him. Good for you for ignoring him by the way. I agree with the heebie jeebies… he definitely was on my 'do not cross paths with' list. Just keep your guard up okay? I really don't think it would be good if I had to show up and save your butt. I rolled my eyes at that and closed my mind temporarily, forcing Alaina back into dormancy. I made my way to my next class which was a history class.

After talking to the professor I turned to look for a seat. "Hey Aleah! Come over here!" I turned as Scott had called my name. I thought it was really thoughtful of him to allow me to join him. I saw that Stiles was sitting behind him with his head on his desk, which popped up at the mention of my name.

"Oh. Hey Aleah. You're in this class too? Small world huh?" Stiles said giving me a loopy grin that I couldn't help but blush at. Thankfully I covered it with a smile and sat down.

"Thanks. I'm not very good at making friends…I appreciate you allowing me to sit here." I said quietly.

"Yeah thanks Scott, you know I thought we had a deal. That's MY. Seat." I heard a different male voice say sarcastically. I shuddered and looked into the cold eyes of Ethan's twin, Aiden.

"Hey Aiden, calm yourself. It's not like the seats are assigned." Isaac said walking up behind him and winking at me in the process.

"Do all lacrosse players have the same classes?" I asked looking at the other guys.

Scott and Stiles both snorted at my confusion before Stiles replied, "Yeah pretty much. I think it's so Finstock can blame us all if one of us fails a class." All of the guys minus Aiden laughed and agreed in response.

"I know who, or what you are Aleah. Whoever it is that's inside of your mind? It's calling to me and if you don't answer to it soon, well, there will be major…consequences." I heard Aiden whisper in my ear before sitting down in a desk next me. I shuddered at the way his voice had rubbed me; in all of the wrong ways possible. I saw Isaac give me a weird look before sitting down.

Sooner rather than later the class ended and I was incredibly grateful for that. This time instead of rushing out Stiles, Scott and Isaac waited for me. Unfortunately Aiden was waiting for me as well, but I was very happy that the 3 boys flanked me as we left as if they knew something was bothering me.

"Alright 3rd period and then lunch! Where are you off to next Aleah?" Scott said after fist bumping with Stiles.

"Uhmmmm I am going to English Literature with Miss Blake?" I said. As soon as I said her name all three of the guys tensed up. "What? What did I say?"

"It's nothing…really." Scott started.

"Yeah-Miss Blake isn't exactly around anymore…" Stiles added. I swear I heard Isaac mutter 'good riddance' or something along the sorts but I decided not to say anything.

"So…are any of you guys in that class as well?" I asked smirking, I am pretty sure I already knew the answer.

Sure enough, all three boys answered in unison "Yep!"

"You can meet two of our other friends as well in this class." Scott added as we walked in the room. They took me over to the far side of the room, over to where two extremely pretty girls, one the redhead I saw with Aiden this morning, and the other a brunette, were sitting. I was instantly very self-conscious. There was no way I could ever compete with these two when it comes to looks.

"Aleah this is Lydia Martin and Allison Argent." Scott said motioning first to the redhead and then to the brunette, "Guys this is Aleah. She's new and is basically in all of our classes." He added lightly.

The brunette, Allison, smiled warmly before shaking my hand and welcoming me and saying hello. I could tell she was a genuinely nice girl. Lydia, on the other hand, looked me up and down once, smiled, fake smile I might add, and made some side comment about fashion. I could instantly tell that it was only a front. She may have been this shallow before, but something in her life changed her.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, there was another girl, Kira, who I met that was kind of a friend of Scott's. I waited outside for Josh to pick me up with my headphones in and music blaring. I started getting a funny feeling. Looking at my hands I noticed my nails growing and I could feel my hair growing and changing. "No! Alaina not yet." I struggled to say before falling unconscious as Alaina took over.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Image

AN: Hello again! I just wanted to fix an error I made in my last note! The character I own is JOSH not Jack. Anyways. All characters and settings from Teen Wolf belong to their rightful owners. Aleah and her sexy other self, Alaina belong to me.

Guys please review! I would love to hear from you guys and I will take constructive criticism or whatever else you guys want. I want to make the story better and entertaining for YOU. If you don't review how can I do that? I have decided to wait to post any more chapters until I at least have 10 or so reviews. I would love to talk to you guys and I will include them in the newest chapters after you all review. Thanks!

Chapter 3: A New Image

"Ah so much better. Ugh Aleah why did you wear converse with this outfit?" I muttered looking at the ratty shoes in disgust. I pulled my hair out of the pony it was in, shook out my long curls, and pinned my bangs back to hide the fact that I don't have fringe bangs like Aleah. Taking my shoes and socks off I stuffed them in my bag and got up. Josh isn't coming to pick me up today; oh no I wouldn't want him to keep me from making new friends would I? I headed to the nearest bathroom and stripped the white leggings and folded the skirt to make it a more comfortable length. I quickly touched up Aleah's make up carefully not to change her natural look and walked out towards the lacrosse field.

When I got closer, I noticed that lacrosse practice had just started. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down about 5 rows up and pulled out my literature book. Even though I despise school and homework I'm not going to make Aleah do all of the work, especially since we are equally school smart, which is basically level: genius. I looked at the players and noticed Scott, Isaac, and Stiles all on the field. I smiled as Danny noticed me first and waved. I waved back as he pointed me out to the other boys. When Stiles and I made eye contact I felt some sort of electric shock. What the hell was that? Aleah said faintly. I….am not sure. I responded slowly, it really confused me, but I shrugged it off as I noticed Aiden walking over to me. "Mother of…" I muttered to myself as Aleah went back to dormancy. I smirked slightly to myself as Aiden slid next to me on the bleachers. "You know, there is a lot of bleacher…can you not be so close to me?" I said as "nicely" as I could.

"Aleah why are you fighting against this? You know exactly what it is that's connecting us." He said.

I looked over and looked right into Aiden's eyes, his eyes widened as he took in the way they swirled and glowed.

"Wha-what are you?" he said shaking his head, his macho ego completely deflated.

My smirk widened into a full out grin, to anyone else, it would look like a beautifully entrancing smile, but it was cold and evil to Aiden. "Me? Oh Aiden, I'm your worst nightmare." I said and started laughing. Not an evil laugh oh no it was completely joyful and tame. When Aiden started to leave I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to my face and looked him straight in the eyes "You will forget everything that just happened. You came up to Aleah and hit on her and she turned you down. You will not give up on her but you will only hit on her because you think she is beautiful, nothing more, nothing less. Now. Get out of here." I finished. I noticed his irises widen and then return to normal before he turned and walked away. I knew that he would be back though, my powers of compulsion have gotten stronger over the years. This is one of those things that Aleah refuses to accept as a part of her. Her human half keeps her from accepting the demon half. She is still powerful sure, but she is nowhere near as powerful as I am.

"Aleah?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a boy call 'my' name. I looked up to see Stiles standing there kind of awkwardly. I do have to admit, for a human, if that is what he is, he is extremely attractive.

"Oh hey Stiles." I said smiling at him and laughing to myself as he started blushing.

"Hey, so uhm-I was wondering…do-do you have a ride home? I mean-I figured you were sitting here because you didn't want to walk home-I mean maybe you do like lacrosse- but I was wondering if you uh- wantedaridehome?" he finally blurted out.

"Are you offering to give me a ride home Stiles?" I asked knowingly. "And I would love a ride thanks…" I said smiling. The look on his face when I accepted his offer was enough to make me giggle and shake my head as he whooped and hollered before running back to the field before getting in trouble by Coach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't stop smiling as I ran back to the field. I can't believe that just happened! She didn't turn me down! Maybe my luck is turning up?

"What's got you all excited Stiles?" Scott asked giving me a funny look.

"What?" I said giving him a funny look back.

"What happened over there? I saw you talking to Aleah." He said giving me a knowing look.

"Hey. You don't know anything okay? Don't! Don't you give me that look Scott. And all I did was offer to give Aleah a ride home. That's all." I said nonchalantly.

"And she accepted?"

"Yeah," I said as if it was nothing, "why?"

"Dude! That could mean anything! She didn't turn you down so maybe she's interested!" Scott said.

"Hey… who's the guy over there talking to Aleah? I haven't seen him before. She looks really upset." Isaac said coming over to us.

We all looked over to the huge man standing by Aleah. This guy was seriously the size of the twins in wolf form.

"I don't get a good vibe from him…" Isaac said quietly. The man paused whatever it was he was saying to look over at the 3 of us. His eyes flashed Yellow, not the golden color of a wolf, but more of a greenish neon yellow.

"Whoa…what…did anyone else see his eyes GLOWING!?" I said. I looked to see Isaac and Scott both with confused looks on their faces. Both of the twins showed up soon after that, their own eyes glowing blue.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Scott whispered to them sharply. The twins both looked at Scott and then reverted back to their normal selves. "We need to find out who that guy is, not just because he feels like a threat to Aleah, but there is something different with this guy. He could be a threat to us all." Scott said.

"What? Are we just going to waltz right over there and butt in?" Ethan asked.

"Why not? Butting in is my specialty." Aiden said back.

I looked over just in time to see Aleah slap the guy across the face and turn away grabbing her stuff and running off. I started to go after her when Scott grabbed my arm. I turned back to him in confusion, "Wait. What are you going to do if that guy goes after her?" he said.

"What? You aren't coming with me?" I said bewildered. I was faking obviously, I didn't really want them all to come but I do need my strong wolfy friends.

I obviously surprised Scott with my question as he stuttered to reply and just ran after me as I headed towards Aleah. I saw tears on her face and I don't have super eyesight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is ridiculous. He was supposed to stay home and wait for me there. NOT come to the school, get in a fight with me about absolutely nothing. Please, if he had known it was Alaina from the beginning, he would have been all over me. But even Alaina I'm sure is finding it more and more disgusting the more we are with him. I ran into the school and stopped against a locker in an empty hallway actually fighting tears. Seriously why did Josh have to show up?

I smiled to myself as Stiles cheered as he went back to practice. Weird. I don't normally have these emotions, only through Aleah when she is in control. Maybe it's just this human boy. Maybe he is special or something. I opened my lit book actually going to do some homework. I got halfway through the story I had to read when I felt someone watching me. I looked around and noticed Josh standing underneath a tree staring at me in anger. I sighed and put my book down and walked over to Josh and smiled. "Josh? Well it's about time you got here! Whatever happened to 'I'll pick you up after school' huh? Well you can just turn around and go back home. I have a ride so you can leave." I said as nicely as possible. I cannot believe that Aleah is actually this nice of a person.

"Aleah I am not leaving without you. It isn't safe here I must take you back to the safe house." Josh said ignoring what I said.

"Uhm. Did you not hear what I said? You. Can. Leave. I have a ride already, no thanks to you." I said angrily. I am not going to let this sad excuse of a demon ruin my chances with Stiles.

"Aleah you are being ridiculous. You're father put me in charge of-"

"No." I interrupted, "My father made you my body guard. NOT the boss of me. I AM the ONLY boss of me. Got it?" I said slipping up a little bit with my emotions.

"Yes…Aleah. I understand that…especially considering you have Alaina to protect your…defective senses." Josh said implying weakness.

My eyes widened slightly as I realized what he was doing. He knows it is me and he is trying to call Aleah back to control.

"No…Josh, love, don't do it." I said quietly.

"By the power of the Kitsune, I banish you back into your dormancy!" Josh said formally. I could feel myself grow faint as everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Side

**TheLatestBuzz: **Thank you for being my first reviewer! I am glad you like it ^_^ I will try to post a chapter every few days so keep checking back!

AN: And here is chapter four! All Teen Wolf Characters and settings belong to the wonderful creators of Teen wolf. I only own Aleah/Alaina and Josh…for now. Continue to review guys! I love feedback ^_^

Chapter 4: A New Side

I was completely in control as Alaina went back into dormancy. And I was pissed. "How dare you! How. Dare. You. What gives you the right to even THINK about insulting Alaina? Insulting ME? Josh you are nothing but a servant. Even in my HUMAN form I could banish you into the unknown. You hear me? NEVER do that again. Got that? THAT. IS. AN. ORDER." I said as angry tears fell down my face.

"Please human do you-"

SMACK!

I slapped Josh as hard as I possibly could and if he hadn't been such a big, Kitsune spirit, he could have flown across the field. "I don't give a damn what you think of me Josh. But I will not stand here and let you degrade me as you constantly do. One of these days father WILL make you pay. Go home. Don't follow me." I said before turning and running into the school.

I wiped away fresh tears that had fallen when I heard doors nearby opening and closing. I looked up to see Stiles walking up towards me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked into the school after Aleah and I could hear her crying quietly. I slowly approached her.

"Please. Don't look, this is embarrassing…" she said turning her back away from me.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." I said gently coming up behind her, "I mean…I've cried in front of people before. Multiple times."

"Really?" she mumbled before turning to me. To say I was amazed was an understatement, she took my breath away. Even though she had been crying, she still looked beautiful, and…broken.

"Yeah…" I answered. I could honestly say in that moment that I had no recollection of replying as I was mesmerized by her eyes.

"What?" She asked sniffling and looking away.

I shook my head and smiled "N-nothing…hey do you wanna get out of here? Practice is practically over anyways." I said.

"Well…I did accept your offer so…whenever you're ready I am too." she said smiling shyly.

"Great! Just wait…wait here for like 2 seconds I'll be right back!" I said and practically fell over myself to run into the locker room. Man I am such an embarrassing person…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I giggled as he left and I pulled out a mirror to fully clean up my makeup. Looking in the mirror I saw my reflection looking back at me. Funny thing is that it was Alaina. One thing that is unfortunately a bother sometimes is that whenever I look in the mirror, most of the time it is Alaina looking back at me. She looked back at me and I could tell she was pissed. "What?" I said.

"You know what."

"Josh?"

"Yes…"

"So does this mean you are done with him?"

"Please. I've been done with him for a long time." she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Alaina…I can't go back to the house." I said suddenly nervous.

"What are you going to tell father?" she asked.

"I don't know…maybe I won't say anything?" I shrugged.

"Aleah! You know he will find out eventually right? You can't avoid him forever."

"I can't avoid Josh though…as long as you are dormant he could do anything and I would be powerless to stop it." I said.

"Stiles is coming…try and hang out with him as long as you can and when it comes time to go home tell him he doesn't have to wait and that you are going in through the back door. And then run." She said before disappearing. I quickly closed the mirror so Stiles wouldn't notice my missing reflection.

Stiles came out of the locker room with his bag and still dripping hair. "Sorry you had to wait." He said breathlessly.

I looked him up and down before laughing. "Stiles. You were in there for maybe 5 minutes your hair is still wet!"

"Oh right yeah. Well I didn't want to keep you waiting…" he said sheepishly.

"You didn't its fine." I said. _**"Seriously..? Didn't we establish this from the beginning?"**_ _"Stop it! I didn't ask you to tell me how to talk to boys!"_ _**"Whatever Aleah…this is why I have had more boyfriends than you…" **_

"So…my jeep is out this way. Shall we?" Stiles said gesturing to the doors. I smiled and followed him out into the warm afternoon sun.

I held the door open for Aleah as she followed me to my jeep. "It's not much, but it's my baby." I said as we arrived at my blue 4 door jeep.

"I like it." Aleah said. I grabbed her door and helped her up into the jeep. When our hands connected I felt a jolt go through them. I decided to ignore it because I didn't want to seem crazy or anything weird like that in front of Aleah.

"So I know this might seem like a straightforward question…but did you actually want me to drive you straight home or?" I said leaving the question hanging.

"Well…I actually don't mind not going home. I am glad you offered." Aleah said.

"Cool. Do you want to go get some coffee or something?" I asked. Before Aleah could answer she was interrupted by my ringing phone. I would have gladly ignored it, if it wasn't Derek.

"Derek? Why are you calling? Didn't you disappear to you know… NOT be in contact with anyone from Beacon Hills?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Stiles. Meet me at the loft. Now." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Stiles? Is everything…okay?" Aleah asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine…I just have to make a pit stop." I grumbled irritably.

I drove as fast as I could to the loft hoping whatever was going on wouldn't take very long. I finally have a cute girl willingly in my car who is not connected with the supernatural whatsoever and I had to waste this time talking to Derek? No I don't think so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles drove up to what looked like an old abandoned building. I looked around before looking back at Stiles with a questioning look. "I'm sorry Aleah. I will be right back okay?" he said and quickly hopped out of the car and literally ran to the building. I sighed and decided to get comfortable. Putting my feet up on the dash I flipped open my special little mirror to see Alaina giving me a quizzical look.

"What?" I said.

"You know what. Why in the world are you just sitting there? Go after him!" she said pointedly.

"He said he would be right back! I don't want him to think I don't trust him…" I pouted.

"Aleah we DON'T trust him. At least not yet anyways…not enough time has passed for you to genuinely trust someone Aleah." She said frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry Alaina, I'm sorry that I don't think a nice human being is so bad of a being to trust!" I yelled.

"You are dense aren't you? Can you not tell? Do you not sense it?" she asked.

"Sense what?" I said avoiding her eyes.

"You do! You know that his friends aren't human! And you KNOW that whoever this Derek fellow is isn't human either!" she exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I scoffed.

"Say it." She said.

"Say what?"

"You know!"

"Fine. Werewolves. Happy?" I said as Alaina grinned.

"Now it is time for the fun to begin." She said grinning wickedly before disappearing into the mirror again.

Having absolutely no idea what she meant, I decided to wander around this abandoned building. Obviously Stiles was going to take a lot longer than he thought. I walked in through the same doors Stiles used and made my way up a long creepy looking staircase. Once I finally made my way to the top I got this strange feeling that I wasn't alone. Closing my eyes I focused in my senses I knew that if I opened my eyes they would be glowing purple and I did not want to take the chance of someone seeing them especially not Stiles. I spread out my aura and searched for the subject. Locating it directly behind me, I turned and was suddenly being rushed at. My eyes flew open, flashing bright purple before going back to normal. There wasn't any one there_**. "Don't move Aleah. This thing hasn't left yet."**_ Alaina interjected tensely. I could tell that whoever this was, affected Alaina as much as it did me.

Finally it seemed like the specter left. I turned and found myself face to face with an attractive man who looked to be about 5 or 6 years older than me. His eyes glowed icy blue before fading to a normal clear blue. I sucked in a breath before letting out a scream that was quickly cut off by this strange man. "Now now we don't want to attract any attention do we dear? No. Let us go over here and talk about those pretty little eyes of yours shall we?" the man said before guiding me into a hidden room.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

AN: Hello again readers! I decided to be nice and post chapter 5 tonight. Please review and enjoy!

Once again I do not own Teen Wolf. None of it. Although I do wish I was a part of it…Aleah/Alaina belong to me. And you can't have her mwahahaha ^_^

Chapter 5: A New Friend

I struggled against this man, I should have been able to free myself but his grip was like Iron. Finally getting fed up with the struggling I bit down on his hand and jumped out of his reach. I whirled around defensively waiting to see if he would attack me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I said bravely.

The man laughed before replying, "I should be asking you the same thing sweetheart. Seeing as you have intruded into my home. My name is Peter. What us yours? I haven't seen you around Beacon Hills before and I know that I would recognize a pretty face like yours."

I looked at him confused, who was this guy? He looks like he is old enough to be happily married and here he is openly flirting with me? "My name is Aleah." I said.

"Aleah? What a pretty name. Look I am not here to fight you. I just didn't want you barging in on my nephew and his…friends." Peter said hesitantly.

"His friends? You mean Stiles?" I said, dropping out of my defensive stance.

"You know the weird one? Well well it seems Stilinksi has finally scored something." He said eyeing me. I ignored his look and proceeded to keep my brave façade up. I was trying to be like Alaina. "Please. You don't want to be me right now Aleah. We wouldn't be trying to find Stiles…oh no…" I shuddered and shook my head to clear the picture out of my head. She is right. I would rather be myself thank you very much.

"You seem to be contemplating something." Peter stated.

"Look. I don't want any trouble. Stiles is my ride home and it's getting late I just wanted to see what was taking Stiles so long." I said.

"Well that would explain why he seemed so irritated and itchy to get out of here. Well I'll tell you what. If you just turn yourself around and go back to that jeep outside and wait there. Stiles will be down within the next 5 minutes. Promise." Peter said smiling. A part of me wanted to agree with him but a part of me remained wary of his friendliness. "Come on Aleah, there is nothing to worry about you are safe and now that I know you are out there, you will be watched over. So how about we walk down those stairs and you actually start talking about those eyes of yours?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the last time Derek, do you honestly think I have any idea how that creepy Psycho would have gotten in here? How do you even know he was here!?" Scott said for the fiftieth time. I looked at my watch and rolled my eyes. I had been here for 20 minutes and we weren't getting anywhere! Aleah could have walked home by now. Oh no! What if she thinks I left her? "Derek I uh, hate to cut things short but I really need to go, it's getting late." I interjected. Unfortunately Derek just gave me one of his "broody Derek looks" and continued talking to Scott. Why am I even here? I have said maybe three words to the guy and he acts as if I have valuable information!

"Stiles is right Derek. We don't know what Barrow wants, all we know is that he escaped, and that he is probably bleeding out somewhere." Scott said.

"Yeah considering the guy was IN THE MIDDLE OF A SURGERY!" I exclaimed irritated. "Now if you would excuse me I would like to make a good impression on a girl who, might I remind you, has absolutely NOTHING to do with the supernatural waiting downstairs for me! She probably thinks I ditched her!" I grumbled after very loudly expressing my annoyance.

"Stiles. This is more important than some girl." Derek growled.

"Yeah? Well you know what Derek? This girl is different. She isn't going to turn into some freak Durach monster thing and try to eat me! So on that note I'm out. Scott? I'll see you tomorrow." I said and with that marched out the door and down the stairs.

When I got to my jeep I saw Aleah sitting in my car with her feet up on the dashboard looking in a mirror. I ran around to the car and hopped in startling her and making her drop the mirror. We both fumbled to pick it up. I grabbed it first and for a split second I thought I saw Aleah where my reflection should have been. Aleah quickly grabbed the mirror. "Uh thanks. So what happened? What took you so long?" she jokingly asked.

"Oh you know…when your friend thinks there is some crazy psycho out on the town that it is out to get him." I accidentally blurted. I turned to Aleah trying to think of some way to cover up what I just said.

Aleah looked at me and then burst out laughing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I sighed before laughing along with her, "Crazy right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laughed as Stiles made up some lame excuse for why he was there. At least that's what I thought. "Stiles you are really funny." I said giggling again and shaking my head as we drove away from the building.

"I am really sorry that I took so long though…I sat there for 5 minutes wondering if it was worth it to try and sneak out." He said in all seriousness. Before I had the chance to say something else the scanner in Stiles' car went off. I looked at him incredulously, "You have a scanner in your car? What are you? A cop?"

"No…just the son of the sheriff." He said smiling wickedly, "Wanna go to a crime scene?" he asked.

"I-sure!" I said bewildered. A part of me was terrified, but the other part of me was excited. Stiles drove down a back road and 5 minutes later we pulled up to the school. "What's going on at the school?" I asked looking at Stiles. He looked back with an equally confused look.

"I am not sure. Wait here." He said before hopping out.

"Uhm yeah…last time I waited here I ran into psycho alpha wolf. Not happening again." I said before getting out of the car and running after Stiles.


End file.
